


Our Lady of Tartarus (part 1)

by Theoneofmanyfandoms



Series: Our Lady of Tartarus [1]
Category: Percy - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aphrodite Ships It, Bring back jason, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Tartarus, Teen and up for now, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoneofmanyfandoms/pseuds/Theoneofmanyfandoms
Summary: "He wasn't even sure if it was a conscious decision but he found himself sliding into a small tunnel on his hands and knees and crawling faster than he ever had before, towards his impending doom. When he emerged he had to step back to avoid falling directly of a huge precipice. He looked back once more to see a few guard crawling through after him before throwing himself off the cliff and into Tartarus.""As Aphrodite poofed away in her usual cloud of pink smoke, Annabeth's legs finally gave out and Piper just barely caught her before they both collapsed on the floor. Piper held Annabeth as she sobbed into her shoulder just letting everything sink in."set after Jason's death in the trials we follow Jason grace, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase. Part two of this story will include all the other characters and pairing that are mentioned in the tags.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Our Lady of Tartarus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071614
Kudos: 17





	1. Into the Abyss

Jason was dead. He thought being dead would feel different than it did. By that he meant different at all. He still breathed, he could touch and hold things, he could even feel pain, which he learned in a rather uncomfortable argument with another passenger. The only thing that made it blatantly obvious what had happened was that he was on a ferry to the underworld. 

Overall the entire experience was different than he expected, more orderly. When he first imagined the underworld he thought of dark caves with huge stalagmites and deep scary never ending water filled with tortured souls. In all actuality it wasn't necessarily an unpleasant experience. It certainly wasn't pleasant either, it just was. 

Joining him on his interesting adventure were 10 other people, Charon, the ferryman who he recognized from his lessons, and 9 other passengers. There were mostly old men and women who all kept glancing at him and the two other young people on the boat. There was a small 9 year old boy who was clutching his stuffed bear and had found his was to one of the older lady's laps, and a 10 year old girl who looked far to comfortable with her own mortality and kept giving him strange looks. None of them seemed interested in talking to him so the ride stayed in silence. With this heavy silence Jason was forced to finally think for the first time since his death. He told himself that he was busy and didn't have time to think about his friends, family, and everyone he left behind. In reality he had all the time in the world. 

He pushed those thought aside however as they reached their destination and joined the single file line that ran up to Hades throne room. There is where each person's soul would be judged and sent to either Elysium, the Asphodel meadows, or down the river Styx to Tartarus. Jason wasn't too worried about being sent to Tartarus seeing as how he sacrificed himself, but he did hope to be sent to Elysium. That way he could be reborn, or he could wait for Piper and his other friends to arrive. 

As he was walking he felt a chill up the back of his neck like someone was watching him. He turned around to see the young girl from the boat staring directly at him, he met her eyes and,   
"Keep looking forward," she said, "you don't want to draw attention to us." 

Now she had his attention, he turned back around. "Is there anything to draw attention to?" 

She stepped closer to him, "You want out of here right, you want to go back home to all your friends," she said in a hushed voice so that only he could hear. 

His mind was racing, was she offering him a way out or was she just a cruel god taunting him, "Of course I do that's what everyone down here wants." 

"I suppose it is." 

He waited for her to continue but after a while it became clear that she was done, "so...do you have a way out or something?" He fought back the embarrassment of his voice cracking. 

"Now your asking the right kind of questions boy" 

Now he was certain, "You aren't just a dead girl are you?" 

She didn't answer his question, instead she said, "I have an idea of how to get out, just a chance and if you mess up you can kiss your dreams of Elysium goodbye." 

He hesitated, getting out sounded pretty good but there was always a catch to things like this. Ulterior motives and godly plans that he needed to think about, "What's the catch, why are you telling me this?" 

"No catch, I just need you to be somewhere at a certain time and it's certainly not in Hades' clutches. Besides I also know for certain that your friends are going to need you." 

"Where do you want me to go?" 

"You'll know when you're there," somehow she stepped even closer, he could feel her breath on the back of his neck, "When you get to the gate Cerberus will be guarding it but he isn't only guarding the gate. On your left there will be a small tunnel about yea high," she jabbed her hand into his thigh, just below his waist, "You should be able to crawl. It'll open up into a bigger cavern and you'll see a pit. Now I know this sounds crazy but I know you can fly so it can't be too much of an issue, you need to jump inside and then you can find you down way out from there. Got it?" 

He turned his head around to give her an incredulous look, "I'm not stupid you know, I know where pits in the underworld lead to. And I know that there's no way in Hades that I'm getting out." 

"I told you it would be difficult but it's been done before. By that boy Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth. You have no chances of getting out if you pass Cerberus though so make your decision quickly," with that she stepped out of line and seemed to fade directly into the shadows. 

She was right about one thing, if he was going to make a decision it better be quickly he could see Cerberus up ahead about 150 meters or so. On one hand Percy and Annabeth had made it out so in theory he could do it, but they also had help and people knew they were down there. On the other hand he did want to be certain if seeing Piper again, and if he ended up in Elysium he would but then it would be a while till he saw her. 

He wanted to make an informed decision, a plan, and then follow through with the plan but in the end he was in front of the gates to Hades and had to make a split second decision. He wasn't even sure if it was a conscious decision but he found himself sliding into a small tunnel on his hands and knees and crawling faster than he ever had before, towards his impending doom. When he emerged he had to step back to avoid falling directly off a huge precipice. He looked back once more to see a few guards crawling through after him before throwing himself off the cliff and into Tartarus.


	2. Fuck Love, She's a Bitch

Annabeth was in the Aphrodite cabin with Piper for a girls night. After everything that happened during the war with Gaea and Jason's death they needed a break, especially Piper. 

Annabeth was trying her best to be there for her friend after everything and to be honest it was helping her a lot as well. On this particular evening they had already checked popcorn, movies, nails, hair, and makeovers off of the girls night essential activities list that one of Piper's sisters had given her the week before. At first they were just filtering through the list as a joke, but both of them were having a blast. They were just moving on to a fashion show when Piper pulled out something that she had been hiding underneath her bed. 

Annabeth was shocked, "Is that wine!" Not because she had never had anything to drink but because she didn't expect Piper to have any, especially at camp. 

"Yep, classy right. Want some?" She grabbed two glasses from the same spot the wine had been in and popped the cork. 

She did want something to drink but was a tad worried about her reputation if anyone found out, "Do you think we'll get caught? Where did you even get that from anyway?" 

"Michell's brother picked a few things up for him last time he went home. Luckily, I'm his favorite sibling," she dramatically swirled the bottle around and offered Annabeth the glass, "all the cool kids drink Annie, don't you want to be cool like me?" 

"Give me that," she said, snatching the bottle out of Piper's outstretched hand. 

Piper gasped as dramatically as she possibly could, "But annie, you are a sweet pure summer child who has never done anything even remotely wrong or illegal in her life." 

"Clearly you've been mistaken," I begin to raise the glass to my lips, "you see I-" 

Her glass was taken from her hand before the wine had touched her lips. Annabeth looked up in shock to see Aphrodite, the goddess of love and the person she was expecting to see this evening. She turned her head and locked eyes with Piper who was recovering from her own Shock. As they made eye contact Annabeth could see her face take on a look of rage. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked her mom. 

"Language darling, is that anyway to greet your mother?" It would be safe to say that this statement didn't make Piper any less upset. "Besides, I was only trying to help." 

"Because a little bit of wine is obviously the worst thing we could be doing," said Piper, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Oh gods no, I just think...well you know..." 

"Know what mother?" 

"Well I just think that Annabeth shouldn't be drinking in her," she dropped her voice to a fake whisper and shielded her mouth with her hand before proceeding, "condition." 

"What's that supposed to mean," Annabeth joined the conversation, her voice shaky. 

"Why the baby of course," Piper turned to Annabeth open-mouthed while she stared straight at Aphrodite, looking for some hint that she was kidding, "did you really not know?" A hint of amusement touched her voice. 

They all froze there for a moment, in dead silence. The gears in Annabeth's turned while Piper and her mother looked on, that later of which was in pure glee. It must have been minutes before the silence was broken. 

"Annabeth..." Piper prompted. 

That was all it took for the dam to break. "No no no no no, that's impossible," she was as pale as a sheet and just barely managing to keep the tremor out of her voice, " I was so careful. I started birth control months before a-and we used a condom. I checked after to make sure nothing broke. Everything should have been fine." 

"Ugh I know, you're ridiculous. I couldn't even make it look like your fault." 

"You did this on purpose." Piper was the first to make the realization. 

"You bitch," the fear in Annabeth's voice had turned to pure rage, "I did everything right, I made sure we wouldn't have to worry about anything until we were old enough. All I wanted was to have a normal life without any godly interference. Haven't you done enough to us? Haven't we done enough for you?" 

"Listen we can talk about this." 

"No. We won't be talking about anything. Get out and fuck you very much." Annabeth was just inches away from the goddess' face. 

"Very well, have a good evening ladies." 

As Aphrodite poofed away in her usual cloud of pink smoke, Annabeth's legs finally gave out and Piper just barely caught her before they both collapsed on the floor. Piper held Annabeth as she sobbed into her shoulder just letting everything sink in. All the emotions and thoughts were overwhelming and it took a while before Annabeth pulled away from Piper to look her in the eyes.

"What am I going to do?" She looked at her friend, desperately hoping that she would have a simple answer but knowing that she wouldn't. 

"I don't know Annie, I'm so sorry." Piper said, looking as hopeless as she felt. 

"It's ok Pipes, I was asking myself more. It's like I don't know anything anymore. I had my whole life planned out you know. Move to New Rome with Percy, study architecture, get married, maybe have kids. Now...I don't even know. I guess I get to do the kids thing, whether I want to or not." She said bitterly. 

"I know this wasn't exactly the plan but you have options. I'll help however I can, just let me know what I can do." 

"Well I suppose you could go find Will?" 

"Now?" 

"Yeah, I just want his opinion. Maybe he can tell me what to do?" She sounded a little too calm. 

"Ok, Annie I'll go get him." 

"Thanks, and Piper..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't say anything Percy, I want to tell him myself." 

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of it." She gave her a sad smile, "I'll be right back, you sit tight okay." 

"Okay," Annabeth fell back against the bed squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears that were already rolling down her face. 

Piper arrived towing Will behind her 20 minutes later, just as Annabeth was beginning to compose herself. 

"Sorry it took so long Annie, Will and Nico snuck off to the forest and I had to go drag them out," Piper looked like she had run for the entire 20 minutes it took to find them. 

"It's ok Piper, really, I can wait for a few minutes." In reality she was quite relieved that it took so long to find Will. It gave her some time to herself to think. 

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here," Will looked extremely confused and concerned, "Piper dragged me out of the forest like the world was on fire. Are you sick, injured, I thought someone had died!" She looked at Piper, not quite ready to say it out loud and hoping that she would get the message. 

"She's pregnant." Will whipped his head around to look at Piper, then back again to Annabeth. 

"Seriously," Will was shocked. Piper nodded and Annabeth buried her face impossibly further into her knees. 

"Ok, um, well this isn't my area of expertise. Do you want to go get one of my siblings? I think Jessica's been thinking about becoming a midwife." 

"No thank you. I'd feel more comfortable with you." 

"She doesn't want very many people to know." Piper stepped in and proceeded to explain the situation and everything with Aphrodite. By the end Will was speechless and Annabeth had started crying again. 

"That's seriously fucked up, I mean haven't they messed with our lives enough. I guess making us fight their wars wasn't enough for them." Will seemed almost as angry as Annabeth was.   
"Listen Will, there's no point dwelling on it now, I just want your advice and for you to tell me what to do next." Annabeth gave him a sad smile and motioned for him to sit down, "please." 

"Yeah, ok," he put on his most doctor-like smile and sat down, "first we need to come up with a plan. You have options so we are just going to go over those. You could keep the baby, go for adoption, or get an abortion. I know they all sound scary but you should think about it for a while. I also think you should talk to Percy before you decide. You also mentioned that you were taking birth control so you can stop using that until afterwards." 

"I can't get an abortion," she said, her voice barely reaching a whisper. 

"Is there any medical reason or is this just personal choice," Will questioned. 

"You should definitely think about it." Piper added 

"Are you kidding me," her change in tone made then flinch, "this is what she wants, if Aphrodite wants me to have this baby that's what's happening, it's not like I have a choice." 

"Right," they both sigh. 

"I'm going to go talk to Percy now, thanks for your help Will." Annabeth checked herself in the mirror and headed to the door. 

"No problem, I'll do some research and get back to you ok." She heard Will's voice follow her out the door. As she walked up to Percy's cabin she ignored the stares of the campers and quickly closed the door behind. She collapsed on Percy's bed and couldn't help but feel pathetic as she cried for what must have been the hundredth time that day.


	3. Jordan doesn't know the rules

Percy was training with Jason when an Ares camper named Jordan ran up to him. 

"Hey Jordan, what's up. Lukas is just getting changed. He should be out in a minute." Percy said assuming that Jordan had come to train with his friend. 

"Thanks, but I'm actually here to talk to you." 

"Ok then, what can I help you with." Percy plastered on his best tour guide look as capped riptide. 

"Listen, I just saw Annabeth go into your cabin and then I saw you here and not there so I thought I'd let you know." 

Percy gave a small laugh, "well my friend it seems you've misinterpreted the situation. You see Annabeth is my girlfriend and gets free reign of my cabin whenever she wants. I thought everyone knew that." 

"No, I mean I knew that. It's just she looked really upset, like she had been crying. I just wanted to let you know. In case you wanted to go check on her." 

Percy's face fell at this statement and he immediately shoved riptide into his pocket and took off towards cabin 3. He ran the whole way, ignoring both the strange and concerned looks that he was getting. When he finally got there he took a second to steady himself and opened the door to find Annabeth curled in his bed sobbing quietly into his pillow. As he entered she looked up, not quite meeting his eyes. 

"Hey wise girl." 

When she turned away and buried her head back into the pillow he climbed into bed next to her and held her to his chest, gently stroking her hair. Unfortunately this only made cry harder. They stayed there like that for a while, until Percy pulled away to look her in the eyes. 

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Annabeth bit her lip before shaking her head and burying her face back into his chest. "Why not?" 

"Because- because you'll be upset with me." 

"Are you sure you're my wise girl?" He asked playfully, "because you're being rather silly. You know I could never be upset with you." 

She pulled away from him, "I'm being serious Percy." 

"So am I," he looked her dead in the eye, "just tell me and i promise i won't be mad, okay." 

"Okay." She said quietly, and took a moment to steady herself, "I'm pregnant." 

"Oh." He wasn't really sure what to say. It certainly wasn't what he was expected, and he certainly wasn't upset with her. He was definitely surprised, and a little concerned, but he would.never be mad at her. 

"Oh good or oh bad?" She looked up at him, eyes filled with worry. 

"Just oh." He shook his head, "sorry I'm still processing. I promise I'm not mad. I'm just a little confused since we were so careful." 

"Yeah, about that." She rolled over onto her back to stare at the ceiling and proceeded to fill him in on everything that had happened since they last spoke. She told him about Aphrodite and how it was her fault, and then about how Will came and talked to her. 

He let out a long sigh, "why am I not surprised that the gods were involved." They laid there in a comfortable silence for a while until Percy rolled back over to face her, "I know you just found out but I was wondering if you'd thought at all about what you wanted to do?" 

"Well, I'm not getting an abortion." 

"Ok." 

"Ok? What is that supposed to mean?" 

"It just means ok, it's your body so it's your decision. If that's what you want then I'm with you on it." 

"Is that what you want though?" 

Honestly he didn't really know. He had never thought about it before and didn't think that he would have to for a while. Luckily, Annabeth was really good at making decisions and he trusted her on this. Another thought popped into his head. 

"We don't really have a choice do we?" Annabeth had said that Aphrodite was at fault and in his experience the gods got what they wanted. 

"Not really, but if you really thought that was the right path we could have found a way." 

"No, I thought it was the right choice anyway, despite this. But annie," 

"Yeah?" 

"I don't think we should do adoption. At least not unless we can find a demigod who is looking to adopt before the baby is born." His reasoning for this was extensive. For starters it would be extremely dangerous for a demigod child to live in the mortal world. More importantly he didn't want to put another kid into the system, especially not his kid. He told her all this, despite the fact that she had already agreed. 

"I get it Percy. Besides, I was thinking the same thing." She smiled up at him. 

He gently leant down to kiss her, "I love you." He pulled her close and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. 

He held her in a moment of bliss until the dinner bell sounded. Annabeth didn't move. "It's dinner wise girl," he said trying to pull her out of bed. 

"Can you bring mine to me?" He always had a hard time denying her anything when she looked at him like that. 

"Of course love. We'll talk more when I get back okay?" 

"Okay." 

Annabeth stayed in the Poseidon cabin for the rest of the evening, and most of the next day. By the end Percy hadn't fully come to terms with everything but he was getting there and he had a feeling Annabeth was feeling the same as him.


	4. Sally; our Queen

"Wise girls where's my Nemo socks?" Percy was running around the cabin, frantically packing at the last minute. 

"They're under your dresser, I can see them from here. Gods, you're such a seaweed brain," she was sitting in bed flipping the pages of her book. Having packed yesterday, she had no need to be running around like her boyfriend. She looked up to see him shove the socks in his suitcase and run his fingers through his hair, "You know, you wouldn't be so stressed if you had packed yesterday like I told you." 

"I know that!" He stormed into the bathroom and immediately walked out with a guilty look on his face, "sorry Annabeth, I'm just really worried. I want everything to go perfect." 

Annabeth gently bookmarked her page and set her book to the side. Moving over to hold him shaking hand in hers. "Everything is going to be fine. Your mom is going to understand, and she's probably going to be thrilled," she places a kiss on his lips and moves his face to look into his eyes, "it's not every day that you're told that you're going to have a grandchild." 

He nodded turning around, "where's my toothbrush?" His hands never stopped shaking. 

Half an hour later when they were sitting in the camp half blood van his hands were still shaking, despite her holding them in her own. 

When they arrived at Sally's house he spent two minutes waiting outside the door until he finally opened it. 

"Hey mom, I'm home!" He put on his most cheery smile, and when his mom came running into the foyer he picked her up in a giant bear hug and spun her around. 

When Sally moved on to greet Annabeth she pulled her into a tight hug, "hello dear, we've missed you so much." 

"Thank you Ms.Jackson." 

"There's no need for any of that here, you can call me mom." She grabbed Annabeth's luggage despite her many protests, and set them down beside the couch. She also aimed a heavily raised eyebrow at her son when he picked it right back up and carried it to his room. 

She looked over to Annabeth next who merely blushed and sat down on the couch, waiting impatiently for Percy to return. When he came back and sat beside Annabeth Sally's mood brightened until she noticed how much his hands were shaking. 

"Is everything alright darling," her worried looks could burn a whole into his heart. 

"Everything's okay mom. I just...um...I just have something I need to tell you. We were going to wait until dinner but..." a long pause as he looked down at his lap and then over to Annebeth who gave him an encouraging nod, "okay, well the thing is... the thing is that Annabeth is...well she's." He looked over at her for support. 

"I'm pregnant." Her face was a mask of indifference. 

"Oh," she tightened her grip on Paul's hand beside her. She looked over at Percy and a slight bit of disappointment passed over her face. At this he broke down; sobbing into his hands as if she had told him he was a disgrace. 

Sally moved from the couch to comfort him and Annabeth kissed his forehead before moving towards the kitchen with Paul trailing behind her. 

After they had left he was alone with his mom and couldn't bear to meet her eyes. She lowered herself onto the couch beside him and reached for his hand bringing her other up to stroking his cheek. He slowly raised his head to look her in the eye, "I'm sorry mama."

His tear streaked face burning with regret, "we thought everything would be fine. We did everything right, you know Annabeth, she would have if not. It's because of Aphrodite, the gods won't stop fucking with our lives and now everyone's going to think we're just dumb teenagers who couldn't keep it in their pants." 

"She did this on purpose!" 

"Yeah, there's nothing we can do." 

"I'm so sorry Percy, I want you to know that I'm here for you. Me and Paul will make sure you have anything you need okay, just let us know." 

"Thank you mom," he wiped his tears on his sleeve and brought her in for a hug. 

"And if it's any consolation you and Annabeth are going to be amazing parents." 

"Do you think so?" 

She gave him an award winning smile, "I know so." 

When they made their way to the kitchen Paul and Annabeth had set the table and finished with supper. Paul pulled him into a hug and patted him on the back before pulling his wife into the kitchen for who knows what. 

He took a seat next to Annabeth at the table and smiled, pulling her into a one armed hug. 

"I'm assuming that means it went well?" 

"Yeah, it went just fine." He looked at, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

"See, I told you it would. Your mom loves you so much, and she is going to support you no matter what." 

"She's going to support us no matter what. She's also going to get more insistent with calling her mom thing, you know that right." 

"Good." He pulled her into a quick hug and kissed her on the cheek before looking over the meal set out on the table. 

Sally and Paul came back in carrying a bowl of blue mashed potatoes and Percy looked like he had just entered heaven. 

"Blue is for special occasions right, I would consider this a special occasion." She set the bowl down right in front of Percy and he eyed it hungrily. 

"Thanks mom." 

"Yeah, thanks mom." He could see his mom's eyes light up as Annabeth chimed in beside him. 

"No problem dears," she said, eyes filling up with tears as she reached for the plate in the middle, "chicken anyone?" 

The next few hours were filled with questions they wanted to know the due date, if they had thought of names, who their doctor was, what their university plans were now, whether they were going to get married, and so, so many others. Him and Annabeth answered them all happily just relieved that Sally was on their side, because if she was there for you nothing could go wrong.  
He smiled as they collapsed into bed that night, exhausted and delighted. They had gotten the hardest part of the week out of their way, and now they could spend time with their family. He pulled his wise girl clase to him and kissed her. He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair, and they fell asleep in each other's arms. He didn't stop smiling the whole night and his dreams were filled with the love of his life smiling up at him as she held their child in her arms.


	5. Jason's adventures in hell

He was approaching the ground. 

Fast. 

After falling for days Jason had to brace himself for the horrors of Tartarus. He reached for his powers, attempting to slow himself. The air was different here, he could feel it. Each breath felt thick and it was difficult to slow his fall. He ended up hitting the ground harder that he would have liked. 

Seeing stars, he rolled over bracing his weight on his forearms and pulled himself up, each movement sending jolts of pain through his body. Surveying his surroundings there were no immediate threats other than the general fact that being here would kill him. He picked a direction and started walking each breath harder than the last. 

As he went on it became too difficult to walk upright and resorted to crawling. 

"So this is how I'm going to die," he said to no one in particular, "in a pathetic attempt to hell my friends, crawling in the pits of Tartarus." 

As he approached a river he had lost hope, barely able to move. He reached out and touched the surface of the water, retracting his hand quickly as a burning sensation came over him. In the pain a vague memory surfaced. A memory of Annabeth and Percy recounting their time in the pits. What had they said? 

"As it turns out the air is deadly there, the River Phlegethon can stop that temporarily." Her voice filled his head and he rushed to the river side raising the water to his mouth with his hands.  
"And it hurts like a bitch, feels like your mouth is burning." Percy's voice joined her's as his body rejected the water, throwing it up all over the rocky ground. 

With this in mind he tried again forcing himself to keep it down despite the pain. As it subsided he found himself able to breathe again. Reorienting himself, he continued walking. Things were looking up. He was still lost. He was still in Tartarus, but at least he could breath. 

After an hour of walking and two hours of hiding from and fighting monsters he stumbled across a small cabin tucked away in a small corner of the pit. His aching joints and sore muscles prevented him from questioning the oddity of the situation, and he made a beeline for the front door. 

Out of the corner he sees a blur and barely manages to move out of the way before a large claw comes down on the exact spot he was in. He draws his sword and moves into a defensive fighting position. His mind instinctively ran through all the battle strategy options. He could try and run for the door and then regroup, he could go on offense and eliminate the threat , he cou—  
A large axe came down on the creature's head and it fell to the ground revealing a huge person with glowing silver hair. 

"I am Bob, what is small demigod like you doing here?" The man, Bob, said, extending his hand outward toward Jason. 

"Bob? Like the titan?" 

"Yes!" He said gleefully, "you know Bob? Then Bob must know you." 

"I'm Jason, Percy told me about you." 

"Jason knows Percy!" he responded, somehow with even more enthusiasm, "Bob will help Jason." 

"Really?" Despite the good things he had heard about he was still a bit suspicious. 

"Yes, Percy is a friend, so Jason is friend." Jason smiled and grabbed Bob's hand, allowing the titan to help him into the cabin. 

It was pretty cozy, for a house in Tartarus, with high ceilings to accommodate for the tall titan who lived in it. The was a table in the center of the room and a bed to the side. There were some small shelves and a large collection of hides, presumably collected from the beast outside. Jason settled into a chair while Bob went to find some ointment for his injuries. He was exhausted, sore, and hungry so finding Bob was like meeting an angel. 

"Did you build this?" He asked.

"Damasen built, but Bob and little Bob live here too now." Bob had returned along with a small cat and sat across from Jason applying the ointment. 

“Where is Damasen now?”

“He is collecting ingredients for soups. He will be home later.”

“How much later?”

"One week”, Bob finished with the ointment, ”There, Bob is done, he will make food for Jason now."

"Hopefully," a tired smile passed over his face. 

"Bob will make bed." With that he left, presumably to go find food. Jason just leaned against the back of the chair, thankful to have found somewhere to stay, and someone to help him get out. Trying not to think about how absolutely fucked he was, Jason slipped into a restless sleep. 

He woke up a few hours later to the smell of meat. Bob had set out a meal for him, and while it wasn't the best food he'd ever had it was food, and he was hungry. They both dug in and didn't stop to talk until they were done. 

When they were finished Bob sweeped the mess into a container in the corner of the room. 

"Bob made Jason bed," he gestured to a small arrangement of blankets in the corner. 

Jason nodded, silently made his way over to the makeshift bed and his exhaustion took over. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. At some point he felt something soft curl up beside him and begin to purr but he was too tired to care. 

He woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to get out of this hell hole and get back to his friends and normal life.


	6. The Evil Stepmom?

Annabeth and Percy stayed at Sally’s house for a week before moving on to their next destination. Her dad’s house. Quite frankly she was terrified. Annabeth and her father, Frederick, weren’t on good terms for a long time after she had run away. They had just begun to repair their relationship, and she didn’t want this news to ruin what they had fixed. Unfortunately, she couldn't avoid him forever without damaging things more than just telling him would. She knew he would be upset with Percy, that was a fact so he was going to visit later after her dad had calmed down. She also knew that after she explained everything he would also be upset with Aphrodite as well, which she didn’t have any problems with. Other than that it was difficult to judge what his reaction would be. She had no clue whether he would be endlessly supportive like Sally and Paul, or if he would completely disown her. 

Beyond that, she had her stepmother to deal with as well. It was no secret that they were on rocky ground. Mrs. Chase treated her like dirt before Annabeth had run away, often ignoring her in favor of her own sons Bobby and Mathew. Now that Annabeth was visiting home again she was trying to make things better but years of resentment don’t just disappear like that. For her dads sake Annabeth kept up the appearance that they got along, but it was difficult. Despite her new kind attitude Annabeth was sure that her stepmom would jump on this opportunity to get her out of the house for good.

When they got to San Francisco they dropped Percy off to visit a friend, A.K.A get a Coffee and wander the streets, and Annabeth continued on to her parents house. 

She arrived at their front door and only hesitated for a few minutes before knocking on the door. It swung open to reveal Matthew and Bobby’s smiling faces. 

“Mom! Dad! Annabeth is here!” they screamed before throwing their arms around her waist. 

“Hey you two”

Mathew pulled away from the hug to look behind her, “Where’s Percy?” The boys adored Percy and probably liked seeing him even more than their half sister.

“He went to visit a friend first. He’ll be here later.” They both pouted and walked away in disappointment. She heard a soft chuckle and looked up to see her father and stepmother coming down the stairs. 

“Hi dear,” Mrs.Chase pulled her into a tight hug, “how are you?”

“I’m good,” she said, pulling away to hug her dad. “How are you guys”

“Everything is great here. We are just so excited to have you home.” her father smiled brightly at her. “You told us that you were bringing Percy along, did something happen?”

“No, everything is fine. Percy is just visiting a friend.” Annabeth paused bracing herself for the upcoming conversation. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Of course dear, what is it?” her stepmother gave her a surprisingly supportive smile.

“It’s a little bit of a longer conversation so I’m going to settle in first and then maybe we can talk after.”

“That’s fine,” Mr.Chase looked nervous, “we’ll be in my study when you’re ready.”

Annabeth carried her bags up the stairs to her room. It was exactly the way she had left it when she was last here. That was before the second war. Looking back she was so young, despite already having fought in a war, there was so much she didn’t know. Her canopy bed and blue walls seemed childish to her now. She spent some time looking at the things she had left behind the last time she was here and took longer than needed to unpack her things. She was stalling. She was scared of what her dad would think and of losing everything they had built back up. Finally she took a breath, opened her door, and headed down the stairs to her fathers study. 

She opened the door to see her dad sitting in the large chair behind his desk and her stepmother leaning against the edge of the desk. They were talking about something but immediately quieted when she entered the room. Frederick motioned for her to sit in the smaller chair opposite him and she did, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt while avoiding their eyes. 

“It’s probably best you just tell us and get it out of the way.” Her dad said. “I presume this was the main reason you came to visit in the first place.”

“And why Percy is currently Visiting a friend,” Mrs.Chase said, putting air quotes around her statement.

“Uhh… yeah kinda.”

“Out with it then.” Mr.Chase said and the two of them stared at her expectantly.

Annabeth took one final breath. Then without looking up she said it, barely a whisper. 

“I’m sorry, you’re going to have to speak up.” Mrs.Chase reached over and put her hand on top of hers. 

“Aphrodite thought it would be a good idea to shake up my life a little… well a lot.” They didn’t get the message. “She thought it would be a good idea if Percy and I had a baby.”

“You’re pregnant?” Her stepmom had a look of visible shock on her face and her dad just sat there with a blank look on his face. 

All she could manage was a nod. 

“Oh sweetie, is there anything we can do?” She surprised Annabeth by pulling her into a hug. “Me and your father will do anything we can to help, right dear?”

He was silent.

“You know what? Why don’t we give everyone a little time to process. Annabeth why don’t you come help me brainstorm some ideas for the living room decor.” Annabeth let her stepmom guide her away from the study and sit her down at the table.

“So Aphrodite huh?”

“Gods… yeah she just I don’t know… needs entertainment sometime. Apparently this is fun for her. Ruining my life.” She ran her fingers through her hair, gently tugging on the ends. 

“Listen, Annabeth I know I’m not your number one source on parenting. I didn’t do such a great job trying to help raise you, but I did learn something from my mistakes. You have to support and help them no matter what. Maybe if I had helped you instead of being upset you could have had a better childhood, but I missed my opportunity then and I’m not going to do the same thing again.

Anything you need, anything at all, I’ll be here for you. Okay?

“Thank you.” Annabeth could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. “Actually there is something you could do for me.”

“Anything”

“Percy is going to be here in an hour. I would prefer if dad didn’t kill him.”

“I’m on it.”


	7. Run Percy, Run

After her conversation with her stepmom Annabeth retired to her room to get some rest before dinner. Considering everything she thought that her announcement went well. Her father had taken the news exactly how she had expected and her stepmother took it so much better than she thought she would. It had actually helped their relationship. Hopefully Mrs.Chase would be able to smooth everything over with her dad before Percy got there. To pass the time Annabeth decided to Iris message Piper to see how everything was going back at camp. She went into her bathroom, filled up the sink, and tossed a drachma into it. 

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." Seconds later Piper’s face appeared on the screen.

“Hey, Annabeth how are you doing?”

“I’m doing good, just got to my parents house. Is there anyone else there with you?”

“Nope it’s just me so we can talk about anything you want to. Have you told your parents yet? Also how did Sally take the news?”

“Sally was great. Obviously she wasn’t thrilled about the timing and circumstances, but I think she’s secretly thrilled about being a grandmother.”

“That’s amazing, Percy’s mom is so nice.”

“She is.”

“And what about your parents have you told them yet?”

“Oh, yeah.” Annabeth shrugged. “They took it pretty well. My dad hasn’t said anything to me, but my stepmom is being really great.”

“I thought you said she sucked.”

“I guess I was wrong. She’s trying to convince dad to not be mad so that he doesn’t kill Percy when he gets here.”

“I’m Guessing that means you went with your visiting a friend plan?”

"Yep,” Annabeth smiled and let out a small laugh, “clever right”

“Well, you’re not a daughter of Athena for nothing right?”

“Yeah, by the way how are things at camp?”

“Things are going great, we got a few new campers in this week and no one has died yet. Oh, and I’ve almost convinced Cheron to make an exception and let you stay in the poseidon cabin with Percy.”

“Really!”

“Yep,” she smiled proudly, “he’s still a little upset that you even had sex in the first place, but I think he’s going to let go of that. You are seventeen after all, what did he think was going to happen after you survived a war together.”

“Piper,” she said with absolute sincerity, “You are the best.”

“I know. Anyway, the dinner bell is ringing so I have to go, but good luck with Percy and your dad. Call me with an update soon, and say hi to Percy for me.”

“Will do, thanks again.” Annabeth waved goodbye before swiping her hand through the mist and ending the call. She plopped down on her bed, resting her hands on her stomach and staring up at the ceiling.

She must have fallen asleep like that because next thing she knew her door slammed shut and there was Percy holding it shut and staring at her with wide eyes. 

“Hey wise girl, I don’t think your plan worked. Your dad is pretty upset with me.”

“There’s a lock on my door,” She rolled his eyes at his terror, “now come over here and give me a kiss.”

“That I can do.” He locked the door and rolled onto her bed, pulling her into a tight hug before pulling back and kissing the top of her head. “How was your day, beautiful?”

“That’s not the kind of kiss I meant,” she frowned.

“I know,” her frown deepened, “how about if you tell me how your day was you can have some high quality Jackson kisses.”

“You’re such a dork, but fine. I thought everything went pretty well. Dad didn’t say anything, but my stepmom was super great and was going to talk to him before you got here. I guess that didn’t work. Oh, and Piper says hi. Now can I have a kiss?”

He hummed in response before placing his lips against hers. The two of them melted into the kiss, happy to have this moment after a stressful day. They ended up making out until Mrs. Chase called them down for supper.

“I think it’s a trap, we should just stay here,” Percy was trying to avoid talking to her father.

“No it isn't, besides I’m hungry and am going with or without you.” She fixed her hair in the mirror before unlocking the door.

“Fine, I guess I’m hungry too.”

They walked down the stairs, and were greeted by a huge meal. Everything looked delicious. Percy’s didn’t vaporize, but it was totally worth it for the amazing meal. 

“Sit down, dish up your plates,” Mrs.Chase had a warm smile on her face.

Percy took the farthest seat away from her dad’s, “Thanks ma’am it looks delicious.” Annabeth took the seat beside him and Bobby. They ate their meal in silence until Matthew piped up and said,

“Percy, Why was dad chasing you up the stairs when you got here?” Both of them looked down at their plates. 

Mrs.Chase came to their rescue, “Your father was just a little upset about what Annabeth told us earlier.” Unfortunately, now Bobby and Matthew were even more interested now.  
“What did Annabeth tell you earlier?” Mrs.Chase winced and looked over at Annabeth.

“Well… me and Percy have some big news that could be taken as good or bad.” Annabeth tried to explain.

“What’s the new?” they pressed for more information.

“I’m pregnant so we are going to have a baby. Actually, you two are going to be uncles isn’t that crazy?”

“That’s so cool!” Bobby said.

“Yeah, why would anyone think that’s a bad thing!” Matthew chimed in.

“They’re too young,” Mr.Chase spoke up for the first time.

“I know dad, this isn’t how we planned things, but we are trying to make the best of it. Things would be a little easier if you could too.” Annabeth gave him a small smile. “It would mean a lot to have your support.”

“I’ll support you no matter what sweetheart, but it might take me some time to adjust.”

“I know, that’s ok.”

“Have you spoken to your mother yet?”

“No.”

“Would you like me to call her?”

“Actually,” she paused, “that would be super helpful thanks.”

“No problem.” Their touching moment was interrupted moments later by Bobby and Matthew’s screams. 

“We’re going to be uncles!” Bobby said.

“That’s so cool!” Matthew said.

Everyone laughed as they watched the boys run around the living room. They finished dinner on much more civil terms, and Fredrick, after some convincing, allowed Percy to stay with Annabeth in her room. Annabeth gave each of her family members a hug before going upstairs to bed. 

“That went better than expected.” Percy said while they were lying in bed.

“It did. Goodnight seaweed brain.”

“Goodnight wise girl.”


	8. Murder, Soup, and Stars

Jason groaned and hit his head on the table.

“Why is it so difficult to come up with a plan!”

He had been trying to figure out a way to get out of Tartarus for one week, and despite brainstorming and scheming day in and day out he couldn’t come up with a single plan. At least not a feasible one. He already tried flying back out, but his powers cut out after a few hours every time. Back home he never made the plans, it was always Annabeth of some Roman advisor. His job was to make sure everyone followed the plan. Now he wished that he had paid more attention when they were strategizing. 

“Jason is upset?”Bob questioned him from across the room.

“I’ve been looking a way out of here all week, and I can’t find anything,” he replied.

“There is no way out, Bob has told Jason this.”

“Percy and Annabeth got out.”

“Yes, through the doors of death. The doors are closed now. There is no other way.” Bob said this with so much certainty that Jason’s confidence began to waver. 

“What if we opened then.”

“Jason would let out all monsters into the world.”

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He rested his head on the table, trying not to cry. Jumping into Tartarus was the worst mistake of his life, and of his death for that matter. He could have been chillin 'in Elysium right now but instead he will be stuck in this hell hole till the day he dies for the second time, and then he will be tortured for eternity. All of this because his friends might need him, and he might escape. He didn’t even know who the lady was who told him this. So now he also had to question the validity of his source. 

“She told me I needed to help my friends. The only way to do that is to get out, so it must be possible.” Embarrassingly his voice cracked.

“Bob does not know how. Bob is sorry.”

“It’s ok Bob. You’re doing enough by letting me stay here,” he paused in thought, “Wait a second, didn’t Annabeth send us a message from Tartarus somehow? A temple of Hermes or something?”  
“The temple was destroyed after Percy and Annabeth left.”

“Great, another dead end.”

“Jason should take a break.”

“And do what? Sit around here and accept my fate like you? Do you want me to spend the rest of my mortal life doing the same god damned thing every day,” he slammed his hands down on the table and stormed outside before turning around and heading right back in, “I’m sorry Bob. I’m just really stressed out right now.”

“Jason should not worry. Bob is not hurt by the words of tiny mortals.” Bob ruffled Jason’s hair and sat him down at the table. “It is time for lunch now. You will plan after.”

“Thank you,” He said quietly, while watching Bob walk out the door to fetch meat from the drakon that he killed that morning, had killed every morning before that, and will kill every morning to come. Jason couldn’t imagine being stuck in an infinite loop like Bob, but he would probably find out unless he found some way to get out. 

Moments later Bob came in and started preparing a stew. Jason felt something brush up against his leg and looked down to see Little Bob purring. He reached, lifted him onto his lap, and ran his fingers through his fur. The three of them were caught in a moment of rare comfortable silence until they heard footsteps and the sound of talking not too far away from Bob’s hut. 

“Jason hide. Bob and Little Bob go check.” Jason didn’t think twice before scrambling into the closet and shutting the door. They had specifically designed this closet for this scenario, so it was lined to mask his scent. Because of this he couldn’t see or hear anything that was going on outside. 

He had no idea how long he stayed in the closet, but a while later the door opened and he saw Bob with a huge grin on his face.

“Are they gone?” He asked him.

“Yes. Bob has good news.” Bob’s smile somehow widened. 

“Why don’t you tell me over dinner. I’m starving.”

“You are?” Bob asked, eyes wide.

“It’s just an expression. It means we should eat.”

“Mmmm… Bob is starving as well then.” Jason let out a rare chuckle for Bob’s enthusiasm before sitting down at the table for lunch. “So, what’s this good news?”

“Bob talked to the monsters before he killed them.”

“What did they say.”

“That Gaia is opening a small portal in eight months so that monsters can go into the mortal world.”

“That’s horrible news,” Jason said before it dawned on him, “You think we could go through.”

“As soon as it is opened Gaia is leaving. It will only be one titan and small monsters. Can Jason fight them off.”

“Yeah I think so,” he smiled, “You can come too.”

“Really?”

“If the portal is big enough for a titan then you can definitely fit through, you’re one of the smallest. Bob… we’re going home.”

“In eight months.” His eyes shone.

“All we have to do is survive till then, and be there when it’s open. Then close it on the other side.” The excitement was setting in completely.

“Bob will see the stars again.”

“Yes you will.”


	9. Back to Camp

They spent another week at Annabeth’s parents house before going back to camp. This week included many awkward conversations, as well as Percy falling down their spiral staircase, and Bobby developing an obsession with blue food. They left early in the morning, after the camp half blood van came to pick them up. Luckily, Piper was driving so they didn’t have to awkwardly avoid conversations with some random camper in order to keep the secret. Annabeth waved goodbye to her parents one last time before settling back against his chest. 

Piper opened the window between the back and front of the truck, and angled her mirror so that she could look back at them, “How was the visit. Did your dad get over his shock?”

“Eventually, he’s still a little upset, but he promised to be supportive.” Annabeth responded. 

“That’s good news,” Piper smiled, “How did it go for you Percy?”

He snorted, her dad was terrifying ,“Could have been worse,” he said.

“Don’t lie Percy, you hid in my room for most of the time,” Annabeth teased, turning around to smile at him.

“Hey, that’s not true. I spent most of the time hiding from your dad. Mrs. Chase, Bobby, and Matthew love me.”

“I suppose.”

“Alrighty, glad you had a good week,” Piper chimed in from the front of the van, “I’m going to let you have some time to yourselves, see you at camp.” With that she shut the door with a suspicious smile.

“Is it just me or is she acting weird,” Percy asked.

“It’s not just you.”

He narrowed his eyes at the now closed door separating them and Piper, before turning back to his girlfriend. “I suppose we’ll find out what she's hiding eventually. For now we have a few hours to ourselves. What do you want to do.”

“I’d be fine just doing nothing.”

“Yeah?”

“All I want to do is sit like this, maybe fall asleep.”

“Ok,” he tightened his grip on her hips, and pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap, “I can do that. It’s better than stressing about your appointment.” After a while of waiting for a response he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and wondered how he had gotten lucky enough to be her boyfriend.

Annabeth’s POV

After a few hours she felt the van roll to a stop. She sat up and stretched her arms, accidentally clocking Percy in the nose on the way down. 

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry, are you ok?”

Percy, who was still waking up, seemed very confused, “Wise girl, my nose hurts.”

“I know Percy, I’m sorry.”

He brought his fingers up to touch his nose and they came back with blood on them, “Ow.”

The back of the van opened and rays of sunlight shone in. Piper peaked her head around the corner, and her eyes went wide with surprise. Now that Annabeth thought about it from the way they were sitting it looked like she had punched him. 

“Everything okay back here?” Piper questioned.

Annabeth stood up and straightened out her t-shirt, “yeah, I accidentally elbowed Percy in the nose when I got up.” she looked back at Percy who was attempting to stop the blood from dripping onto his clothes, “Come on seaweed brain, lets go get you fixed up.”

“Okay,” he hoped out of the van and started making his way to the healing center.

Before Annnabeth joined him she asked Piper to bring their things to their cabins. After Piper agreed she ran to catch up to her boyfriend, who was drawing a lot of attention with his bloody nose.   
When they got to the healing center Will was making some beds, and folding a pile of washed bandages. He looked up and saw Annabeth, “You’re early,” he said before noticing Percy, “Oh, what happened this time. Did you run into another tree?”

“It was my fault this time,” she clarified, “I accidentally elbowed him when I woke up.”

“Ok, well let's get you some kleenex to stop the bleeding.” Will walked over to his desk and grabbed a box of kleenex that he threw to Percy. “It’s probably not broken, so it should be good after it stops bleeding.”

“Thanks Will. Should we leave and come back, or can I just wait here,” Annabeth asked.

“Just wait here, Jessica will be here in ten minutes anyway,” Will went back to cleaning, “By the way, she wants you to go to this midwife in New Rome who is supposed to be really good. I wouldn’t argue with her if I were you.”

“Is it expensive, because I’ll need to talk to my dad. Neither Percy or I have jobs.”

“Jessie says that she’ll see you for free. Something about a favor and you saving the world.”

“I don’t want special treatment.”

“I know, but you need it, so you’re not going to argue.”

“I—”

“Just take the appointment Annabeth,” Percy said, “we should save our money for other things. Okay?”

“Fine.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jessica arrived.

“Hey, Annabeth and Percy. I’m Jessica. So glad you had Will talk to me, he would have no idea how to handle this.” She shook both of their hands. “Seriously before you let him tell me I caught him looking through some handbooks, and he was very confused.”

“It’s nice to meet you Jessica. Thanks for doing this.” Annabeth said.

“It’s no problem, I get some great experience. Now I basically don’t have anything we need here, so I cashed in a favor with a friend in New Rome and we are going to go see her. I hope it’s ok that I arranged it without asking you, but you were away.”

“It’s fine, Will just let us know,” Annabeth said.

Percy finished dealing with his bloody nose while her and Jessica talked about logistics and when she would probably need follow up appointments. After a few minutes they were all ready to go, and they went to the big house to use the New Rome portal. They tried their best not to draw attention, and only ended up getting stopped by Piper and a few lost campers.  
When they arrived at the Doctors a hostess greeted them and they all sat in the waiting room until Jessica’s friend came to get them. She was a slightly older woman with dark skin, curly brown hair, and a warm smile.

“Come on in and let’s get everything checked out. Okay sweetie?”


	10. "Suprise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on my update scedule at the end

Annabeth and Jessica followed her into the check-up room, while Percy trailed behind them.

“Good afternoon, my name is Tamira,” she reached out for a handshake, “but I’m sure my niece already told you that.” She gave Jessica a pointed look.

“Sorry Aunt Tammy,” she looked at the ground and started fiddling with her file folder.

“It’s no matter. We are here to help Annabeth, not chastise you. Why don’t you take a seat darling and then we can get started.” Annabeth sat down on the small bed and watched as Tamira grabbed some paper and a pen. “Now, I know this is your first appointment, so you’re probably pretty nervous. I want you to relax because that’s going to make everything so much easier for you, yeah?”

She nodded.

“Okay. So first up, Percy and Jessica are welcome to stay if you want them to, but there is a nice waiting room outside if that would make you more comfortable.”

“They can stay for now.”

“Excellent, since you’re only in the first trimester there aren’t many things to do. I’m just going to run some tests to make sure there won’t be any complications, and then we can run over some things you need to know. I promise not to overwhelm you with information.” 

She heard Percy let out a small laugh, and whipped around to glare at him. “What? You’ve already read three parenting books and your brain is a sponge for knowledge,” he defended himself.

“Well then maybe the information was meant for this fine gentleman. Isn’t that right Annabeth.” Tamira said and Annabeth nodded with a smirk.

“Great now I’m being attacked.” Annabeth smiled. She knew he was only making jokes to get her to relax. He was really trying his best to be helpful. When they were visiting their families she woke up one morning to find him practically interrogating Sally on how to be a good parent, and despite his fear of her father he also talked to him about what to do. Despite the bad timing of their situation she knew that he always wanted kids. It was one of his big goals in life and he was going to do his best to do well. So she smiled at him. 

“We should get started. I’m just going to do some bloodwork and then ask you some questions. How does that sound to you?”

“Sounds great.”

While Tamira was drawing blood she explained how trimesters worked to Percy, and made sure they knew what Annabeth could and could not do while pregnant. Before she knew it the check up was over and Tamira was asking for their availability so she could book another appointment. 

“How about we let you know later,” she told her because she knew they couldn’t pay.

“We help Chiron with the new campers on Monday’s, but we’re free any other time,” Percy said at the same time.

“Who should I be listening to here?” Tamira laughed.

“Well we really don’t have any plans. Unless you made some that I don't know about.” he looked very confused.

“Percy!” she said in a whisper, “We can’t afford to go here, it’s too nice. We can just have Will help us out at camp.”

“Oh, right.”

“Oh dear, if you’re worried about money then don’t be. My practice is doing quite well.”

“I don’t want your pity!” she snapped at her.

“Annabeth this is not the time for you to be prideful. She is offering us help, and it’s because she wants to help. No one is pitying you here. Please just accept the help,” he was practically begging her to accept the appointments.

“Fine, do you have availability Tuesday three months from now?”

“I can fit you in at four. Does that work?”

“That works fine,” She turned on her heels and stormed out the door. She heard Percy give Tamira a quick apology before rushing after her. 

“What’s up with you Annabeth. I know you don’t want people to pity you, but why can't you just accept help when it’s offered.” She was silent. 

“Because this is my fault, and I should have to deal with the consequences,” she finally admitted.

“Wise girl… this wasn’t your fault. You know that right. Even if Aphrodite hadn’t interfered it still would’t have been. Please understand that.”

“I do understand. It’s just hard to remember. You know?”

“I do know. Just umm… how about if you need a reminder then you let me know. Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine.” Percy pulled her into a hug before holding her hand and taking her back to camp. 

When they got back Piper was waiting for them. She was hopping around like she was about to explode.

“Hey Piper… What’s going on?” She asked, very confused by her friends behavior. 

“We have a big surprise for you!” she grabbed their hands and practically dragged them to Mr.D’s office. When they got there all of their friends were waiting with big smiles.

“Hello Perry and Abigail. Your friends have made a request, and I, in all my benevolence have agreed.”

“Chiron and Mr.D are letting you move into the Poseidon cabin! And you get to add a nursery! We were going to renovate as a surprise while you were away, but we thought you might like to do the designs.” Piper yelled. 

Then as if they had rehearsed it, the rest of them yelled “Surprise!”

“Really?” Percy said from beside her.

“Yeah man,” said Grover, “I can’t do much to help with building, but Juniper and I can babysit anytime you need.”

“Thanks bro,” Percy dive bombed Grover with a massive hug before going around to hug everyone else. Unfortunately that included Mr.D. Which didn’t end well. 

Soon they were all sitting in the poseidon cabin because they got kicked out of the office. 

“I still can’t believe you just dropped the baby bomb on us before running off to visit your parents,” Leo said, “How rude.”

“At least it gave us time to come up with the perfect surprise,” said Frank.

“And time to process. I’m a little old fashioned, and this wasn’t really something that happened in the 40’s. Like, ever,” Said Hazel. Everyone laughed at that, except Frank who clearly listened to her confused rants many times.

“Sorry for the schock Hazel,” Percy teased.

“I was actually meaning to ask. When are you getting married. I don’t want to make any plans on the date.” Annabeth nearly spit out her water.

“Oh, umm… we haven't really talked about getting married yet.” said Percy.

“We can’t exactly afford a wedding.” Annabeth said.

“You’re not getting married!”

“You know what I think we’ve scandalized Hazel enough for one day, and I’m tired. Why don’t we see you guys tomorrow.” Annabeth went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She splashed some water on her face before putting the toilet seat down and sitting on it. She waited for everyone to leave, and soon enough she was alone with Percy in his cabin. 

He came over and Knocked on the bathroom door, “Is everything okay, wise girl.”

When she didn't answer she heard him check the door before slowly opening it. He knelt in front of her and took her hands. He swiped a stray piece of hair from her face. “What's wrong?” he asked. When she didn’t answer he tried again, “Do you want to get married?” 

She nodded.

“Then let's get married. I don’t see the problem here.” he smiled up at her.

“We don’t have any money Percy.”

“First of all, we do. I was going to surprise you tonight, but the gods decided to hand out compensation for the war. Chiron IM’d me yesterday. And secondly, I’m sure they would let us hold the ceremony at camp. We won’t even need a venue. Plus, I’m working on getting a job, and you are going to be an amazing architect.”

“Really?”

“Of course, you’ll see. Everything is going to work out perfectly.” She threw her arms around him, and pulled him up for a kiss. He stood up and lifted her into his arms before carrying her to their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My update is staying the same, don't worry. However, I've made it more specific because my new years resolution is to stick to it all year. It oppertates on a 4 week scedule. This week I wrote one chapter of this book which is week 4. Next week will be week 1. I will underline the weeks that you get updates on this book.
> 
> Week 1- 2 chapters of wandless 
> 
> Week 2- 1 chapter of OLT
> 
> Week 3- 1 chapter of OLT and 1 chapter of wandless
> 
> Week 4- 1 Chapter of OLT
> 
> Also I update before the Tuesday of every week. Love you all, Merry Christmas and a happy new year.


	11. Big Day

Annabeth stood in front of the full length mirror admiring her dress. Sally, Piper, her stepmom, and a begrudging Thalia had taken her shopping as soon as they heard about Percy’s proposal, but waited to have it fit until a week before to account for the pregnancy. It was beautiful and it was something she never could have afforded on her own. Fortunately, being Aphrodite’s number one reality television drama had its perks. She gave them an unlimited budget for the wedding provided they didn’t ask any gods to stop her from watching. It was an easy deal to make, and now here she was about to marry the love of her life. 

She took a deep breath and ran her hand over the baby bump that, at three months, was just starting to show. She was extremely upset when she first found out, but after she was accepted into the best school in new rome on a full scholarship and the gods gave them compensation, the stress of having to provide for another human was relieved.

She was still terrified about being a mother, but not having to worry financially allowed her to worry about other things like parenting, baby names, and designing their house. As a wedding gift the hephaestus cabin offered to build them a house that wasn’t just the Poseidon cabin. After some convincing she agreed, provided she got to make the plans. 

“Knock, knock,” Sally’s voice came from the other side of the door, “you okay in there sweetheart?”

“I’m fine, just thinking, and admiring Piper’s hair and makeup skills.” She went to open the door for Sally. Her face lit up when she saw her daughter in-law.

“You look beautiful,” the tears were already starting to form in her eyes, “The dress fits perfectly and you, you’re just so gorgeous.”

“Don’t cry,” she handed her a tissue, “Please, if you then I’ll cry, and we can’t have that until I’m at least halfway down the aisle.”

“Sorry dear. I came to tell you that everyone’s ready when you are.”

“Already?” _time was flying by so quickly_.

“Do you need a minute?” Sally put her arm on her shoulder to steady her, “I don’t think anyone will mind.” Annabeth took one last look at herself in the mirror before shaking her head.  
“No, I’m ready.” She let Sally guide her into the front hallway of the big house. 

She was greeted by the smiles of her wedding party. Her maid of honour; Thalia. her bridesmaids; Piper, Reyna, and Rachel. Her flower girl; Hazel, despite Leo’s constant begging to take the role. Her ring bearers; Bobby and Matthew. Athena insisted on being there, and she had asked Chiron to walk her down the aisle. Despite the mended relationship with her father Chiron had still been there for the ten most important years of her life. 

“You look beautiful,” Chiron said as she approached him, “You’ve grown up so much.” She gave him a small smile.

“You ready Annie?” Piper asked.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“Okay,” Piper got everyone into line, “Sally, you go sit down and tell the band to start.”

One by one her bridal party started walking down the aisle, and before she knew it, it was her turn. She took a deep breath and held on the Chiron’s arm to steady herself. All of her nerves were building up and she had to resit the urge to run the other way. It was all worth it when the doors finally opened and she saw him standing there, on the altar. He smiled at her like she was his world. After that her nerves calmed and all she wanted to do was run into his arms. 

When they got to the end of the aisle Chiron sat down and Annabeth took her place beside Percy in front of Poseidon, who had insisted on officiating the wedding. Obviously there was some backlash from Athena and some concerns about them ruining the wedding, but eventually they agreed to be civil for Percy and Annabeth’s sake. As she stood facing him Percy smiled at her and reached over to brush the hair out of her face. 

“For those perfect photos,” he mouthed and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up,” she mouthed back, “Your dad’s trying to talk.”

“Sorry,” he smirked.

“Now for the vows,” Poseidon said a little louder than necessary to get the crowd's attention. “The bride and groom have prepared their own, so now I will give Annabeth the opportunity to start.”

“Percy, we have been through everything together. Two wars, Tartarus, Puberty, and so much more. You were my first kiss, my first love, my first everything, and I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Now you get to be my first husband, and hopefully my last. I promise to go through everything else that comes our way with you, because no matter what happens I want you by my side.”

“Perceus Jackson do you agree?”

“I do.” he reached over and slipped the ring onto Annabeth's finger. While he was doing that he whispered in her ear, “even though you made more jokes than I did.”

“Now you may state your vows.”

“Wise girl, I love you so much. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before bed. I also think about you most of the time in between. When Hera sent me to camp Jupiter I never forgot you, and I promise not to ever forget you. I won’t ever forget how perfect, caring, competent, and amazing you are. No matter what happens I will always remember how important you are to me because I never want to lose you.”

“Annabeth Chase do you agree?”

“I do,” she slipped the ring onto Percy’s finger.

“Then you may kiss the bride.” Percy immediately pulled her into his embrace and kissed her passionately. She could faintly hear the crowd cheering, but all that mattered right now was him. When they pulled she looked at his smiling face and into his eyes. In that moment she knew everything was going to be okay. 

After the wedding they went to their new house, since any honeymoon would probably end in a monstrous disaster. Percy swept her into his arms and carried her through the door. He also carried her all the way to their room before setting her down on the bed. 

“So, my beautiful wife. What would you like to do this evening,” he asked.

“I could think of a few things,” Annabeth smirked, sitting up on her knees. 

“Oh really?” He took off his and went to stand in front of her. She barely had the chance toned before his lips were on hers and they sank back into the bed.


	12. How to Survive Six Months in Tartarus

Now that he had a plan to escape and he had been in Tartarus for 6 months Jason was feeling more relaxed. Well, as relaxed as you can be in Tartarus. When Damasen got back he made Jason roll around in gorgon blood to hide the demigod smell, and apparently he was naturally smelling more like Tartarus the longer he stayed. As terrifying as that sounded it was keeping him alive for the moment and that’s all that mattered. 

The three of them- him, bob, and Damasen- we’re settling into a routine. Every morning they would wake up and kill the Drakon. After that Jason made breakfast and they all did some chores. By the time Bob made lunch they were all done and could relax for a while. Before supper they would set out to check on the progress of Gaia’s plan, and they would come back in time for Damsen to make supper. Then they would go to bed, and everything would start back up the next day. 

On this particular day they spent lunch playing thirty-one. Jason spent some of his free time making a functioning deck of cards out of leather from the Drakon. He taught Bob and Damasen how to play poker, go fish, thirty-one, and a variety of other games. 

Bob drew a card off the top of the deck.

“Aha,” Bob laid his hand down, “Thirty-one, I win.”

Jason and Damasen both sighed before putting their chips into the pot. They didn’t have anything of value to trade in Tartarus, so they were keeping track of who had won the most chips. When they get to the surface they were going to go out for dinner and they would pay in correspondence to their winnings. The winner would also get to pick which restaurant, since that was a topic of debate. For an inexplicable reason Damasen and Bob both had money, despite living in Tartarus for most of their lives. 

“Jason, he must be cheating,” Damasen said.

“I dealt, how could he cheat?” Jason responded.

“See Dam, you always think I’m cheating, but I’m not.”

“Maybe he had a card up his sleeve?”

“We only have one deck of cards, you’re just upset cause he’s winning.”

“Yes,” Bob said, “Dam just wants a free meal.”

“Well, he’s not lying.” Dam shrugged his shoulders, and the other two burst out laughing.

“I suppose we don’t have time for another game?” Jason asked.

“Nope, The empousa are meeting soon, and we should figure out their part in all this.” Bob started gathering up all the cards.

The three of them started getting ready to go. They each put on their armor, that was made out of Drakon hide, and grabbed their weapons just in case there was a fight.  
When they arrived at the location they saw Kelli standing on a rock in front of the crowd. She was giving a speech, although Jason couldn’t quite hear what she was saying. As they got closer her voice began getting louder.

“And when we finally get to the surface we will make Perseus Jackson suffer!” Kelli’s declaration was met with cries of acceptance from the gathered crowd. 

“Now, I need two volunteers to help execute the plan.” Every single member raised their hands, itching for a piece of the action. “Tammi, Serephone, You’ll come with me.”  
The crowd roared as their plans were finally coming together. Tammi and Serephone made their way to stand with Kelli.

“In two months time Percy Jackson will rue the day he dared oppose us!”

The crowd began to disperse, so they fled the scene to avoid detection. Jason was feeling pretty shaken from Kelli’s claims. Shurly, this was why he was sent to help his friends. This was what Percy needed protecting from. Unfortunately, they didn’t arrive early enough to hear the plan, and that scared him. How would he stop the treat when he didn’t know what the treat was.  
As soon as they arrived home Jason pulled out their plans and started a new page on thwarting Kelli’s plans.

“Did either of you catch the plan?” he asked Bob and Damasen.

“Sorry Jason, Neither of us did,” Damasen said, “but it would be safe to assume they want to kill him, right?”

“I guess.” he paused.

“What is it?” Bob asked.

“Something just seems off,” he ran his fingers through his hair, “if they were going to kill him they would have said so and they would bring more empousa.” _The problem was that he couldn’t figure out what they would do instead._

“Perhaps they mean to torture him,” Damasen suggested, “They did say he would suffer. They certainly don’t plan on giving him a quick death.”

“Mmm… it would be more decret to bring three Emposa to kidnap him.” Bob added.

“Yeah, ok, so as long as we kill Kelli and her gang before they get to him we should be good.” Jason said.

“Yes, good plan.”

_But he couldn't shake the feeling that they were planning something much, much worse._


End file.
